The Cross of Roses
by GirlieGirlieRockoJimmuniviss21
Summary: Kristoff's last name is Kringle. One-hundred twenty-two years ago his fiancé disappeared, and all he has left to remember her by is a doll that resembles her sister at the time she herself vanished. When Kristoff accidentally gives this doll away, she suf
1. Chapter 1

**The Cross of Roses**

**Chapter One**

Anna came toward Kristoff, kissing him on the cheek.

"Elsa thought it would be fun if you delivered presents to the children of Arendelle on a specific day of the year. If you're up to it."

"I would love to engage in that activity," Kristoff said to Anna, his novia. "I'll get Sven to run the sled as we deliver them. What day were you thinking of? Easter?"

"That sounds swell, but I think Christmas might be a better time of year for it."

"Oh, Christmas! I love Christmas!" Kristoff said, lifting Anna up and spinning her around in his arms.

In the throne room, Elsa was planning a trade affair when a court hjester pranced in with a rod shaped like a cat. Its eyes gleamed red as he raised it in Elsa's direction. She felt fear creep up her spine, but at that moment the valet came and wrestled the court jester to the ground.

"It is the Cattan Yolyoick! Basicallyt, two cats from a picture book series will squeem you dry if you don't ice it over," the valet said.

"You will be visited upon by two cats, Queen Elsa!" the harlequin exclaimed.

She awoke to the sound of rustling nine hours later. A gray feline was loking at her with its lamplike green eyes.

"I'm Solo," the cat said. "If you see and can hear me, you'll never meet a boy."

"Cheerio," said the cat, before leaping out the window whose ledge was eight feet from the floor.

"I'm Miln. I can negate Solo's push on you, but only if you're willing to become a toy."

"BALOO!" the Calico shouted.

Elsa felt herself shrinking…

"What did you do to me?"

"Youjre a toy now," said the Calico. "And one day, a girl will find you. You will be her plaything. And your sister's

"Oh yeah, almost left without casting the spell of frost. That would have been unwise."

A breeze whirled toward Elsa and for the first ever, she could actually feel what a pain cold could be. This didn't seem right though, hadn't she always been immune to frost, to the cold, biting , numbing pain ice could inflict. She had heard the tales of

"Elsa still seems to be missing," Kristoff said. "But this doll was discovered. She looks just like your sister."

_It's me, Anna. Please recognize your sister when you see her._

"She looks very much like Elsa," Anna said. "Do you know who crafted this? They did a very good job."

"Whoever did it must have studied Elsa's features quite well. Never seen any doll that resembled the inspiration for it so much as this one."

"I'm going to have this doll on my bedside table. Whenever I look at it, Elsa will be on my mind. Of course, I'm always thinking of her. But I mean…until the real Elsa returns to me. Hey, I bet it would surprise her to see this doll. Think she'd be thrilled?

_Not too likely, _Elsa thought. _Would remind me of being a toy. Oh come on, Anna, don't you recognize me?_

"She feels so warm," Anna said. "I know! I'll kiss her on the nose. That'll magnify the likelihood I'll see Elsa again soon."

_Always the optimist, aren't you, Anna? _Thought Elsa. Though she was happy when Anna's lips sailed toward her nose.

"I'm going to sleep with you tonight, Elsa, and it'll be as if my own dear sister were in my hands."

_No kidding_.

Anna hugged Elsa quite tightly. And Elsa felt a surge of heat rush through her. How long would she remain like this? A toy…frozen. Immobile. And yet…her sister loved her as much as ever. The predicament wasn't too awful. She didn't know what the Calico's plan was, but at least she was alive still, and Anna wasn't neglecting her, even in this form.


	2. Bonnie's Toys Waiting For Christmas

**The Cross of Roses**

**Chapter Two**

"And that is why toys never show themselves to be living creatures to the children that love us," Chuckles the clown said.

"Excellent story!" said Slinky. "Isn't he good with history, Woody?"

Woody wasn't listening. He had a dazed look on his fae, like someone had eaten his hat. He wasn't wearing it…a giraffe Bonnie had gotten recently was borrowing it and giving diving lessons to Totoro. Very intricate business.

"Have you ever been in love, Slink?"

"I was in love with a yo-yo once. She was the cutest green yo-yo, owned by Andy's little sister. And then she flew up a tres and I never saw her again."

"All right, I can tell when I'm being mocked," Woody said, standing up.

"Where you going?" Slinky hollered after him.

"To cxount my blessings."

Woody couldn't even have buddy time with Buzz because Buzz was having one of his Spanish dances with Jessie, and Buzz didn't like to be disturbed at such times.

Rex was playing _Harry Potter and the Prehistoric Counterfeit_, an ROM hack of a Harry Potter game. Not one of Bonnie's…Trixie had finally gotten a girlfriend for the brachiosaurus across the street, whom she had been fond of before meeting Rex. The dinosaur's owner had an older brother and had given her the game in gratitude for finding him a girlfriend. Trixie would have been playing it with Rex now as Luna Hermione, a mix blend of the two characters, if Mr. Pricklepants hadn't inveigled her into playing a character in _The Merchant of Venice_. They were having a rehearsal at the moment.

Trixie sometimes spoke to Woody of a Vicky Frobisher doll she thought he'ddo well to humor with a date or two. The truth was, he already had a girel in mind, whom he liked very much..but whom it was beyong his power tio come into contact with again.

"Don't be a Sourpuss," said a cat toy Bonnie had gotten recently. "I know you miss her, but that's no reason to pine your days away."

"Yeah, Woody. Merida had adventures of her own to undertake."

This was spoken by Dolly, who toys went to for wise counsel.

"It's not Merida I was thinking of," Woody said. "It was—"

"Zoinks!" said a Shaggy doll, who had attempted to ride Fluttershy, a toy from a popular animated TV series. "Why'd you throw me off likee that?"

"Because I'm Fluttershy. You mustn't ride a Fluttershy."

"Blikkin varmint."

"Oh no," Woody said. "Who let Yosetime Sam out of the French fry prison?"

"I let myself out, you see? Because I sdon't belong in no prison. If anyone does, it's him."

The red-mustachioed man pointed at Shaggy.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Your existence irritates me, that's what."

"Don't be so downhearted, Woody," Hamm said as the cowboy passed along "Christmas is next week, and you know what that means."

"Bonnie will be getting new toys," Woody said. "And none of them will ereplace Merida."

"I wasn't suggesting…well, you could sign up for The Merchant of Venice, to get your mind off things…"

"The gilded allures of Italy cannot distract me from the Scottish princess I once adored."

"What, would you rather have a Norwegian princess?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, what are the chances that some Scandinavian belle would wind up here?" Hamm said.

"Slim to none," said Mr. Potato Head. :But Merida will always be in your heart."

"Look, guys, I know you're trying to be comforting, but it's not helping much."

"Our two-tone American sherrff is so hung up on United Kingdom damsels; he wouldn't care to look north."

"Bo Peep, then Merida. It's time you hoped for someone new."

"The best Christmas present of all would be for Merida to run through that door to join us once more."

"She's gone, Woody. And she's not coming back."

"Way to put a damper in my heart, guys."

He sighed and went toward a corner to sulk.

He wanted love. Buzz had it, Mr. Potato Head had it, even Rex found it…video-game addicted Rex! So why was he left out of thje loop? Obviously there was no one among Bonnie's toys who' perfect match for him. He had come to look at ever Christmas and birthdauy as possibilities of a toy that would make him a part of a happy couple, shouldtheir personalities not clash. So far though…only Merida had been of any close approximation…and she had left to goo on new adventures. With a G.I. Joe, no less…

Well, it was better than the Emperor Zurg, who had also hit on her. It would be strange for Woody and Buzz to both have redheaded girlfriends. Wouldn't it?


	3. Anna's Disappearance

**The Cross of Roses**

**Chapter Three**

"Elsa's been gone a whole month," Anna said. "With no word or momento behind to indicate where she has gone."

"She probably juat went to have another adventure."

"That's not funny, Kristoff. And you know it. I'm thinking of going out to find her."

"Not without an escort, you're not."

Anna winked at him. "Who did you have in mind?"

Half an hour later, they were in Kristoff's sled, galloping across the fjords at lightning speed.

They rode on for three hours before they encountered a phoenix glinting gold.

It sent flames at Anna, Kristoff tried to leap in front of her to protect her, but then he saw a giant potato with a mustache toss something in his direction…he tasted something sugary on his tongue…and then everything went dark…

When he came to from his unconscious state, he felt Sven's tongue on his cheek. The last thing he recalled was chasingf off with Anna…he didn't see her anywhere.

"Anna, Anna! Where are you?"

There was no answer.

He spent the rest of the day hunting for her. And the next. And the one after that. No Anna anywhere. Kristoff's heart sank to very low depths within him. He felt defeated, and at last returned to Arendelle with the melancholy news.

After a week he went to Anna's bedroom. Invading her privacy was something he didn't want to do, but only one living individual could commiserate him on the loss of Anna, and that was her sister Elsa. (Well, not counting Olaf, but this wasn't the time for Olaf.)

Of course, Elsa being gone, that solace was denied him. But that doll, which Anna had picked up and which resembled her sister was in her bedroom, and it might provide the comfort he needed the strength to go on.

Pushing open the door, he saw the doll instantly. It was on Anna's bedside table. He went over to it, kneeled before it, weeping.

"Elsa, Anna, you sister…..has vanished and no one's found her…"

Kristoff hugged the Elsa doll, not realizing it was the real Elsa, immobilized and without speech. If she could've cried she would have. Bitterly. Unless those cats had found Anna…then at least Amma would be in yje same state as Elsa, perhaps something could bring them together. She wished she could tell Kristoff to go look for a doll which might resemble Anna.

Kristoff took the Elsa doll to his room, and every night he mourned beside it for his lost Anna. No sign of her fate was revealed. After two years, it was assumed that something dreadful had happened to her, and all of Arendelle wept in mourning for the queen and princess who had not come back to them.

A hundred and twenty years passed. Kristoff was famous the world over…known by different names in various parts of the world, Santa Claus, Kris Kringle, Father Christmas. Somehow the idea of Mrs. Santa Claus had taken off, though of ciyrse Kristoff had never married. Not without Anna. She was the one he loved, the one he always would love. And if she wasn't around, he couldn't have romance in his life. And nothing would change that.

It had been many years since Sven passed away. Sven had, however, sired twelve reindeer. They were the ones Kristoff used to fly through the world, delivering presents. And now, it being Christmas Eve, he got suited up and prepared for takeoff.

Sven's eldest son, Connor, was running the reins. The other eleven deer came After him. Rudolph, a fairly new find, only chose to fly once every four years.

Somwhere midway in the early hours he arrived at a house which had plastic reindeer and a lit up Santa on the rooftop.

"This is 1225 Sycamore," Kristoff said. "Time to deliver the Christmas presents to a girl named…Bonnie Anderson," he said, reading the list Lila the elf had given him before he took off for the December 25th rounds.

"Her house has the same number attached to it as the month and day of Chrisstmas, Vixen," Kristoff said to one of Sven's daughters. "Ought to give her a snow globe."

"'You will give her whatever it is in your bag to give her,'" he said, pushingf his lips together and acting as if it were Vixen saying these lines. Then he leaped down the chimney.


	4. Shuffling Forward

**The Cross of Roses**

**Chapter Four**

"It's all one big adventure, Woody," Merida said, before leaping on the back of a Pizza Planet truck bumper as the truck soared into the air…

And then there were screams as sparks flew in the night toward the truck and a star on a Buzz looked at Woody with eyes quite pale…

"What is it, Buzz?"

"The Evil Emperor Zurg has swapped the un's position with a star that is about to go supernova. It's going to blow up thie entire Milky Way galaxy, including this planet. Star Command is doing everything they can to correct the error, but it is doubtful aid will arrive here in…" Buzz looked at his watch. "Twelve seconds."

"Well, if the world's about to be blown to smithereens, I can at leasy be with Merida."

Bullseye galloped alongside Woody and he leaped on the mule's back. Then Bullseye sprouted wings and they took off toward the now sinking Pizza Planet truck. Hands rose up out of the ground, hands of toys piling e upward, and just as Woody arrived to allow Merida to come safely into his arms, the hands reached them, gripped them by the neck amd then went spiraling in opposite directions, carting Woody away from Merida…just as the eart went up in billows of vapor…

Woody awoke from his nightmare, panting. "Merida," he whispered. He was alive, the world hadn't ended…but the girl he loved wasn't there to make him cheerful anymore.

Would he always, always be thinking of Merida? Did love not exist for him,once Merida had chosen to go on? That is, as he felt now, he would always be pining for her, his sweet, wild crimson-tressed darling.

He heard sleigh bells from the rooftop anwhat children thought...d had to pinch himself. Was he still dreaming? At least sleigh bells couldn't indicate a nightmare. Oh wait, it was Christmas. Sleigh bells meant Santa Claus. At least, that's what children thought…

There sure were a lot of heavy footfalls going on downstairs. Bonnie's father must be stretching the believability for his Santa Claus routine to breaking point.

He went over to the door, twisted the knob, ignored Dolly calling out to him, and spramg for the staircase. He didn't know what it was, but he had a feeling about this. Like something really exciting was going to happen.

He went down the stairs carefully, as toys must do if their intent is to not get broken, though technically it can be dangerous to walk through a house anyway without the wishes of one's owner, though given that it was three A.M. and Woody was adept at stealth missions, he wasn't too worried about being sppoted by anyone other than Bonnie's father…

Red. That was what he saw when he turned the corner. A fround man with a red suit. And boots, thick hefty boots. He had white hair as well.

He was still certain it was Mr. Anderson till the man winked in hisa direction and Woody knew without a doubt that he was gazing into the face of none other than Santa Claus.

He ducked into a stocking that lay on the floor, frightened at meeting this toy-delivering legend…

"It's all right, Woody. You can come out."

Woody remained crouched in the stocking.

"Well, if you won't come out, you ought to know that I brought a present for little Bonnie which will be a welcome sight to you, I reckon. But I will advise you not to take a peek. Let your curiosity be satisfied in the morning. Chilsdren don't like to find their Christmas presents having been ripped open by someone else."

"Look, Bonnie left some cookies," came a voice.

"Olaf, how did you get here?"

"Rode in the present bag. Ansd after all, you know Dancer will only listen to me if you get in a tight spot. I'm the only one she trusts."

"Yeah, yeah. You used that argument years ago when I brought Woody to Andy's father. By the way, Woody, I'm sorry that didn't work out well for you at first. But at least when Andy received you, he treated you with kindness."

"Who are you talking to?" said the being belong to the two-foot long shadow. Woody still couldn't make out what it was.

"Woody, of course. He's here, in that stocking. No, don't go disturbing him, Olaf!"

The stocking was opened and a carrot poked Woody's hat top. He looked up to see a grinning, though very short snowman looking at him. "Oh hi, Woody! Goodness it must've been…what….forty years since Kristoff delivered you for the first time? You are the Woody that once belonged to Theodore Daviis, are you not?"

"Don't remind him of Theo, Olaf. And leave him alone. He's going to go immobile if you keep pestering him."

"Who's pestering? I'm just being inquisitive."

"I suppose Bonnie's mother would freak out ifthe cookies were eaten," Kristoff said. "Bonnie couldn't be counted on enough to put the plate away before her mother sees, could she? Though wow, they're chocolate chip! Anna would have loved these…were she still…"

"It's best not to dwell on what is past," Plaf said.

"Don't you mis her at all?"

"'Course I do. But it's been overa century. And Anna never would've liked to see you crumbled up."

"That she wouldn't," Kristoff said. "Well, other children are waiting for their gifts. Can't let them down."

"That's the spirit!" Olaf raised his twig-like hand to do a cheer. Then he and Kristoff walked over to the chimney and vanished.

Woody thought it strange. How had he never considered the existence of Santa Claus? Apparently he had been delivered to his first owner, Theodore Davis, by Santa. He shook his head vigorously at the recollection this brought to his mind. Theo was not a very kind owner, to put it mildly.

Woody hadn't known it had been Santa…gift-wrapping paper prevents most toys from knowing who is carrying them until they are opened. Which was one reason he shouldn't attempt to see what Santa Claus had meant by saying there was a present for Bonnie he'd find fun and engaging, if he could translate Santa's meaning.

He slipped out of the stocking and stepped up to the set of presents Santa had left. They were labeled FROM UNCLE GEORGE or TO OUR DARLING GRANDDAUGHTER.

Quite clever of Santa, attributing them to people Bonnie's mother would trust.

Now which one was the one he'd be most happy to see? Perhaps that rectangular box, or the one about eight feet long…nah, that wouldn't be a toy…

A light clicked on in the hallway. Woody took one more cursory glance at the gilded wrapping paper before taking immobile position. Bonnie's mother entered, the living room, adjusting her glasses.

"Gosh, how did one of Bonnies favorite toys get nearthe tree? She must've been playing with it, wondering what she'll discover waiting for her tomorrow morning…"

Bonnie's mother picked Woody up and carried him to the room where her daughter lay, still snoozing. She placed Woody in Bonnie's arms, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and went to the doorway.

"Sleep tight, Bonnie. And tomorrow you'll have new toys."

She shut the door. Woody thought that she couldn't be referring to what Santa had brought. However, one of Bonnie's new toys would be someone wonderful, if Santa wasn't mistaken, as he sort of had been when he gave Woody to his original owner. But Woody had been all right after being Andy's..so Santa hadn't messed up after all. It was like he knew without fully knowing…and for that reason, Woody was looking forward with exhilaration to the next day's events. Who waited for him in packaging downstairs? The only way to find out, would be to let the next day come.


End file.
